Darkness in Our Shadows
by ravenrainshadow
Summary: Xion's decisions affect everyone she loves. Xion can't hide form her fate forever; running seems to be her only option,and with Sora's waking stalled, her demise seems to be eminent. Will her loved one's be able to save her in enough time. WARNING! Rated T for Vulgar Language & Adult Situations!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**-o-**

The Silence is like a drug. Repenting all the pain, the time comes just once, but seems like one thousand days. The wall's cave in and I see that no one else is there, and it gets harder every time I breath. To see that you're not standing here, it's not like your dead ,but might as well be living in sin and heart felt misery.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****** Note: Please Review; ask questions I will love to answer!**


	2. Chapter-1-Leaving Early

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Xion)**

"Oh sure Axel, I'm more than positive that Roxas would just love it if you scared him, but there's one problem with your plan,"

"Really... And what's that?"

"He'd die from being pushed off this damn tower," I said ever so sweetly.

"He won't die," he hid behind a pillar.

"You know he's not even…" I stopped talking as Roxas walked up.

"What? No Axel?"

"Hasn't shown up yet," I lied.

"Well then how bout we…" he got cut off by Axel pushing Roxas and himself off the tower. Might as well look down to see how gruesome it is. There not injured, not even bleeding…. No fun!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ugh," Roxas groaned as he sat next to me. "Why did you let him push me?"

"To prove a point," he cracked his back and groaned in pain.

"What point?"

"I told Axel that you would die if you fell off the tower….. I was wrong so…."

"You wrong? That's a first," I nudged him.

"Shut up."

"To be honest I'm surprised you didn't laugh at our pain."

"Oh, I am," I said and he nudged me. "Just to myself… You looked too pissed to mess with."

"Well at least you have the sense to be kind to the dumb and laugh when you're alone," Axel said as he handed us our ice creams. We all laughed at his comment, and sat there like that for a while in silence; it was getting really annoying.

"I think I'm gonna head back," I said and stood up.

"Ya sure; it's a little early," Axel urged me to stay. "Wait until the sun goes down at least."

"Yeah we could go get some more ice cream," Roxas said then smiled.

"No… I still need to R.T.C. so….. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said and left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

******Note: Please Review; ask questions I wil love to answer!**


	3. Chapter-2-The Man in Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Xion)**

I went through the Portal, and found myself at Beasts Castile. Walking around this Castile always makes me feel happy, I know it's dark and spooky, but it has a beauty like no other castle I've ever seen.

Lying to Roxas and Axel might have been wrong but I had to. If they ever found out that I was meeting a friend, well friend isn't the right word. I kinda do have a thing going on with him, but back to the point. If Axel ever found out about this he'd kill me, and I don't even want to think what Roxas would do.

"You came," he said in his low but always sexy voice.

"Why wouldn't I."

"You just seemed content when your red-headed friend pushed that blonde boy off the tower."

"You've been watching me."

"Had to, didn't feel right letting you go kick ass by yourself," I turned around to see a very tall, lean, silver-haired man in an organization cloak.

He was looking down at me, mostly because of his height, but mostly because I'm short. He was still wearing that damn blindfold that controls his darkness. I know why he wears it ,but it still hurts that he won't show me his eye's.

"So I need protecting now," I asked flirtatiously.

"Yes you do," he kissed me. Okay he wins.

When we separated I just felt like kissing him more.

"Have you decided," he asked the one question I've been dreading. I knew my answer, but I just never really thought I'd have to choose.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "And it's a yes."  
"Are you sure," he asked excitedly.

"I'm sure… I just need one more day, I think."  
"Of course," he kissed me again. "I'll see you right here tomorrow."

"Okay," I said and we kissed one more time then parted ways.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please review, and ask questions!**


	4. Chapter-3-Unknown Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Xion)**

When I got back to the Organization it was dark. Staying up late was a bad idea, I didn't even turn on the lights when I entered my room I just flopped on my bed.

"Xion," Roxas said I didn't move. "Are you okay?"

"Roxas," I yawned. "Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to talk," I huffed and turned around to face him.

"What about Roxas?"  
"Well," he said and sat next to me on the bed. "Xion, you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend to Roxas…."

"Well Xigbar was talking to Axel and me, and he was right about one thing."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that I love you, and that I need to make my move before I loose you so; this is me moving," he went in to kiss me I pinched his lips with my fingers. Holly shit.

"Roxas," I started and stood. "Sorry, but….you're not really my type."

"Oh thank god," he huffed. "I am so sorry I scarred you like that, but when Axel said that I'm a guy and you're a girl, and with what Xigbar said… I just thought it would be nice to try at least… Am I really not your type?" Well if you were five inches taller, had long silver hair, and had a sexy voice; well then we'd talk.

"No Roxas…. You're just a friend, a best friend… but that's it."

"Oh….. I'm just gonna go tell Axel, I'll uh….. Bye," he said and ran out of my room.

"Bye," I said and locked my door the smelled my armpit. "I need a shower," I headed to my bath room.

Looking in the mirror at my reflection I didn't see myself. I saw a petite blue-eyed raven haired beauty…. But it didn't feel like this was me. How could I be me, I'm a puppet…? Okay I'm tired… first things first I need to stop having guys want to kiss me. One's enough and he's perfect all on his own.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

My alarm went off early, and if mornings didn't already suck this one wasn't going to be any better.

"Good you're awake," Axel said as turning my light on.

"Axel…. How the hell did you get into my room?" I looked over to my alarm clock. "At 6:30 a.m.….. How'd you open my door?"

"I got bored… Roxas was supposed to help me scare the living shit out of you, but he didn't show."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Yeah and you're a bitch; what are words, but loving signs of affection."

I rolled my eyes, hopped out of my bed, and headed to my closet; then turned to him.

"What," he asked.

"Get out."  
"Why, I thought we could have a little girl time," ass hole.

"Okay one Axel, I know you're not gay, and two you should really go find Roxas. He could be dead in a sewer because of your and Xigbar's advice."

"Fine," he huffed. "Oh, and by the way he told me what happened last night… I sent Roxas because I trust him, and if he did anything to hurt you he knows that I'd use my very exotic mind, and well…. That would be the same with anyone really," he said then left. If he ever found out who I was leaving with he'd use his very exotic mind on both of us.

"He'll never find out," I reassured myself as I opened my closet door then got tackled to the floor.

"Pinned ya," Roxas said while laughing.

"You little fucker get the hell off of me," I yelled at him.

"Whoa Xion; it was just a joke," he rolled off of me.

"Sorry," I said regretting my attitude towards him. "I was just shocked, that's all."

"Yeah well I'll see you at the clock tower after your mission right?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Roxas…. See ya then," he left and I felt a lot worse. This'll be our last sunset together.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

We sat on the edge like always eating away at our sea salt ice creams looking out at the sunset.

"Wow," I whispered. "The sunset today… It's beautiful." They both just stared at me a little shocked. "I mean the sunset's always beautiful, but today just seems to top all the others." They kept looking at me.

"Yeah… I can see it," Roxas said while as Axel kept staring. He looked worried, like he knew that something was going to happen; he looked out to the sunset.

"Xion, the sunsets always beautiful, and it is truly a breathtaking sight… It's where many like to meet, and everyone everywhere see's it… Got it memorized?"

"Always do," Roxas laughed and Axel turned back to me

"Yeah," I said and turned from him. He doesn't know he can't know! He knows something's up, but just doesn't know what.

I took one more intake of my friends then stood.

"I'm gonna head back."

"Okay," Axel said while eyeing me.

"See ya tomorrow," Roxas said. Now that hurt me.

"Yeah Roxas… I'll see you guy's tomorrow," I lied, I walked away crying softly to myself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey," Riku said in his sexy voice. It made me smile a little.

"Hey," I said back.

"You still sure you want to do this?"

"If it'll help Sora then, I'll do what I can." He smiled at me.

"Okay then," he said, extended his hand and opened a portal, "Ladies first."

"Wow a gentleman… Surprised your kind still exists."  
"I know, were a dying species… pretty soon we'll be extinct," we both laughed and I walked through the portal.

"For fucks sake!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please review, and ask questions!**


	5. Chapter-4-Xion's gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Roxas)**

"What… There's no more Coco Puffs? I can't get cue cue without my Coco Puffs."

"Roxas, just eat some Coco Pebbles… They'll give you the same rush," Axel said from behind me drinking coffee.

"It's not the same!"

"Okay, then starve…"

"I will…. Unless Xion comes, and makes bacon again; then I'll get me some breakfast."

"The last time you tried to take her bacon you almost lost your arm."

"Yes…. But I still got the bacon," I sat across from him.

"That's because you threw it on the floor and Demyx sat on it."

"But, I still got my bacon," he laughed.

"You're repulsive," said a man more of a jackass then Marluxia.

"What do you want Saix," Axel huffed.

"Xemnas has ordered an emergency meeting…. Now," Axel gave him a look that didn't give a crap. Saix didn't seem to like it. I really wish the bastard would just leave I hate that he calls Xion an "it" or a "Toy"

"We'll be there," Axel said and he left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

While we were waiting for Xemnas to get to the round room everyone was doing their own thing Demyx, playing his sitar, Xaldin reading a playboy, and me I was enjoying Luxord and Xigbar argue over a card game.

"You had to have cheated," Luxord yelled."

"I swear I didn't cheat… Maybe you're just losing your touch." That comment seemed to anger Luxord more than when I played Go Fish wrong.

"You Bitch," he hit Xigbar with a fire ball, it stammered him a little, but he was about to return the attack when Xemnas appeared.

"Friends please; kill some heartless if you must, but don't kill each other…. Our numbers have fallen much already," he said with much solemnness. They glared at each other a few moments longer, but ended up going to their seats in defeat. "Good… Now back to matters… Our comrade Xion is gone."

"What," I yelled.

"Indeed. Our dear friend has left our ranks… And now that she has left it seems fit that I must tell you that if anyone goes looking for her it will be considered an Act of treason and you will be punished for thus… No one is to go looking for her without my permission."

"WHY NOT," I yelled.

"That is all to be said…Now go."

I just sat there silent as everyone started to leave.

"Roxas," Axel whispered. "You want go get some ice cream?"

I nodded my head and portaled out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note from Ravenrain: Should i continue the story? Review any questions you have and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter-5-Let's look

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Roxas)**

"I just can't believe she left," I said and took a bite out of my ice cream, as we sat on the clock tower.

"To be honest, I'm not really surprised."

"What," I yelled. "How are you not surprised by this?"

"Come on Roxas…. When has Xion ever admitted to something being beautiful," true… "She hasn't truly been with us since she woke up."

"What do you mean," he was silent for a while; I stopped eating my ice cream. "Axel… What do you mean by Xion not being with us?"

"I just mean she's been acting differently is all."

"Yeah," I bit into my ice cream. "But, she could have at least said goodbye."

"She did."

"I'm sorry, but unless you saw her before she left the; last thing she said was see ya later," I said and he shoved me.  
"Remember when she said the sunset was beautiful," he asked as he stared at it.

"Yeah…"  
"Xion doesn't use the word beautiful often…"

"So…."

"Whenever have you heard her say goodbye," she's never said goodbye, she'd rather die than say it actually.

He's right… She was saying goodbye to us…

"But why not just tell us?"

"Because…. She knew we'd try to stop her," he said and we both laughed.

"We would wouldn't we," we sat in silence for a while.

"We should go looking for her."

"Really, but Xemnas….. His orders," I said and threw my ice cream stick, it hit a blond boy in camo pants; Axel and I laughed.

"Man… Screw the orders," Axel said then did the same, hitting a Brunette girl; the guy in the red jersey was laughing hysterically. "We'll go after our missions are finished; hell let's look today! You can go check the coliseum and I'll look here… We'll meet up at the castle get some rest then go out and we'll check elsewhere."

"Okay," I looked into my lap. "I don't like feeling like she's all scared, alone, and in danger."

"Neither do I…. Neither do I Roxas."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note from Ravenrain: Should i continue the story? Review any questions you have and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter-6-Diz Knows About Puppets?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Xion)**

"Why the hell are we in twilight town?" He laughed at my question and took my hands.

"Because," he whispered. "You have to meet someone…. Someone important," he said and started leading me through the town. It's gotten dark; I've never actually stayed past sundown.

"Wow."  
"What," he asked with an amused tone.

"It's even prettier after the sun goes down," he didn't answer back. As we kept walking I took in more of the scenery… The roads, the shops… The tower. "Wow," I said again, as we came up to the big crack in the wall.

"Go ahead."

"Okay," I said and walked in. "Whoa."

"What," he asked worriedly coming in behind me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing….. This is just usually when someone say's don't go in the super creepy dark forest, and then the monster kills them."

"Well I don't know about the killing," said a mysterious voice. "But the monster…. He may just be real." I looked over to Riku and he was laughing; I hate him.

"What the hell is going on," I ordered. "Who the hell is that?"

"I am of no importance; you need to leave now….. She's drawing a nobody near; go!"

"Um… No; I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on," Riku threw me over his shoulder. "Hey!" He opened a portal. "Riku, what the hell put me down!" I started to struggle against him, and Axel started to run up.

"Axel," I said and we were gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

We were back on the island were Riku and I first connected. He continued to carry me until we hit the paopou fruit tree; he sat me down on it.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah…. I mean meeting a stranger I couldn't see, getting kicked out of twilight town; oh and seeing Axel….. Yeah; I'm okay!" He started looking me up and down I couldn't tell if he was checking for bruises, or checking me out. "See something you like?" He took a step back, and held up his hand's defensively.

"I can explain."

"Oh, you better."

"Or," said the voice from before; "I could explain." He has a belt around his head!

"Okay… I'm gonna ask this one more time nicely…. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Diz," Riku said cautiously, and took a step in front of me.

"Hello Riku," he smiled and frowned when he looked back at me. "And you must be the puppet."

"Diz,"Riku said warningly.

"Oh, don't worry Riku; she doesn't hurt," ouch. "Puppets don't have any real emotions." Double ouch.

"I gotta go," I said jumping down from the tree. If I stay any longer I'm gonna end up attacking this guy.

"Xion wait," Riku said grabbing for my hand, but I knocked his away.

"No; it's okay… You two seem to have business to deal with…. I won't leave the island.. I swear," I said and walked past the one named Diz; I shot him the most vial look I could muster…. How did he know?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-000—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please Review; ask questions I will love to answer!**


	8. Chapter-7-Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**Sorry this chapters really short there gonna be like this for a while. **

**Please Read and Review! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Riku)**

"Riku," he warned as Xion walked up the coastline. "You cannot be doing this… She can't be with you. In the end the only one left hurting will be you! She is unable to truly return your feeling's… I have more important things to discuss then your infatuation with a Nobody's Puppet!"

"Why are you here DiZ… Namin'e said if I brought Xion to her; to Sora… Everything would be good."

"I could not let you bring the Puppet to Namin'e as the red-headed Nobody was following you… It seems that he and Sora's Nobody are determined to get her back… We cannot let that happen; if the organization get the Puppet they will have one," he turned away from me to look at Xion.

"I won't let them get her…."

"Riku… She might look like Kiari and have Sora's powers; which are growing strong, but she is not either of them… If she faces the Nobody she will lose… As we can both agree she needs protected, she cannot ever meet Namin'e if she does then our entire plan will be ruined."

"I don't understand," I said and he turned and started to walk away. "DiZ!"

"Don't be fooled by the Puppet Riku… I know they can be... convincing," he ported away. I looked out at Xion sitting in the sand, crying… There's no way she doesn't feel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hey Guy's what'd you think of the new chapter? Please review, leave comments, and ask questions; I love to answer! Also I'll be giving shout out's to all who review! I also already have the sequel written so the more people review there's the greater possibility that I'll post it. **

**If you liked Darkness in Our Shadows go to my page and read my other stories**

**No Really**

**Unexpected**


	9. Chapter-8-Really

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters or worlds as they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release!**

**I know it's been a while school started back up and i haven't been able to find the time to post.**

**Sorry this chapters really short there gonna be like this for a while. **

**Please Read and Review! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Axel)**

"Did you find anything tonight," asked an extremely worried Roxas, on the couch parallel to mine.

"I... Didn't find anything," i lied. Telling Roxas that i not just found Xion, but also the organizations impostor, or to be more exact RIKU basically kidnapping her... telling him that would just lighten his mood.

"Axel... You don't think... she left on purpose do you?"

"I don't know, i don't think she's alone... she may just be safe," i hope.

"Hey guy's," Dymex said as he leaned closer to Roxas. "I'm sorry to hear about your girl man... I hope she's safe."

"Thanks Dem," Roxas said back and Demyx left.

"Your girl," I mocked. "From what I heard you two were never going to be involved like that."

"And we never will, she made that plainly clear... Xabier just told everyone that we were an item, quite serious actually," he took a drink of an unknown substance. "i wish she would of let me kiss her... But she obviously had other plans," he took another drink. "Its like she had someone else... Ya know the last time she tricked me into doing her laundry, there was silver hair all over her coat."

"Really," i said and he took another drink.

"Yep... maybe she met someone while working... Maybe they ran away together."

"Roxas," I said in a way I didn't even recognize my voice... He looked and i wasn't helping. "I'm gonna head in... see ya in the morning,"

"Bye," Roxas said as i walked down the hallway.

She's been leaving early since before she went into the coma. It all started when she screwed up that mission; she's probably been off with Riku doing who knows what.

"Damn it," I can't let myself over think this... He kidnapped her period what i seen was proof.

Xaldin walked out of his room with a beautiful blonde women accompanying him.

"Okay honey so you just head up the hallway turn left head straight until you hit the door with a big 'S' knock on it and lift up your shirt... Fastest way out of here," he said and she winked at me the ran down the hall.

"Who is that?"

"That my dear Axel is a hired whore."

"A prostitute... and how exactly is she going to get out of the castle if she going to Saixs room."

"You'll see in 3... 2..."

"Who the hell is this," Saix yelled and carried her by her arm towards us, i looked to Xaldin who seemed just as surprised.

"I don't know she came running out of Xigbars room past Axel and I as we were discussing the disappearance of Xion," really?

"Fine," he huffed and pushed her through a portal. "Get some sleep... You have work in the morning," he disappeared down the hall, Xaldin looked back at me.

"Do you think Xions working for the whores now?"

"Really?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hey Guy's what'd you think of the new chapter? Please review, leave comments, and ask questions; I love to answer! Also I'll be giving shout out's to all who review! I also already have the sequel written so the more people review there's the greater possibility that I'll post it. **

**If you liked Darkness in Our Shadows go to my page and read my other stories**

**Avatar Last Air Bender-No Really**

**The Hobbit-Unexpected**

** * AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW :) ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


End file.
